Speedy, a crush?
by The Artistic type
Summary: The Titans East are recieving a nem teammate. Speedy falls head over heels in love. SpeedyxOC
1. A new member

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen Titans (too bad)  
This is my first fanfic here so please be merciful. I would love feed back and constructive critisim. this is a pairing of SpeedyxOC Temp.**

"Come on guys, our new teammate will be here any minute! Speedy stop messin' with your hair and get that new seat put up! Aqualad is the room finished yet?" Bumblebee shouted sternly. A crash came from down the hall, along with a continuous cycle of curses. "Oh god, come on Mas and Menos. Speedy, I want that chair done when I get back or so help me…." She walked out of the room holding up her fist menacingly. The archer set down his mirror with a sigh and stalked over to a half put together seat. He muttered rude statements, as he tightened bolts with his masculine looking wrench. His eyes scanned the area around him for the final screw, but found it nowhere around him. He swore loudly, slamming the wrench on the ground.

"Calm down pretty boy, lookin' for somethin'?" A cool female voice asked. Speedy's eyes gazed upon a beautiful girl, with red and blue hair that went to her butt. She was slender with soft kind features, and in her hand was the missing screw. His mouth gaped open as she placed the bolt in his hand. "Let me guess, Speedy right? Hi, I'm Temp your new teammate." He tried to speak, but all that came out was a small 'eep'. "I'll leave you to your work, and when you speak English come and see me." Temp gave him a quick wink and flounced to examine the Titans East common room, leaving Speedy frozen in his spot. Bumblebee entered the room, Aqualad by her side.

"Speedy, you haven't….what's wrong with you?" Bumblebee scolded. The archer, still too stunned to speak pointed across the room to where Temp stood quietly. "Oh... Hi I'm Bumblebee welcome to the Titans East. I'll be your leader, no matter what Speedy tells you. I see you've met him." Temp nodded, as she shook Bumblebee cheerfully by the hand.

"Indeed I have. Does he not cope well with women; he had a bit of trouble speaking in complete sentences. Watch, Hi, Speedy isn't it?" Temp asked curiously, allowing a laugh to escape her lips. Speedy once again let out a girlish cry of alarm, causing his ears to turn bright red in embarrassment. Aqualad stifled a laugh, so it came out as a snort instead. "Hmmm...I'm assuming you'd be Aqualad, unless you're a Spanish speaking twin?" Bumblebee snickered, pushing the Atlantean before Temp. "So, you speak English or not?"

"Fluently, it's nice to have you on our team Temp," Aqualad stated, thrusting a hand at her. She took it into her firm grip. "Your room's ready and I think Speedy would be more than happy to escort you there." Temp looked over to see the archer sulking as he tightened the final screw. She turned back towards Aqualad, her eyebrow arched slightly. "Um...he gets a little moody, when you make a fool of him. Hey Speedo, would you care to escort our new member to her room?" Speedy looked up, a scowl plastered to his face.

"What ever you say...mom," He teased pushing Aqualad aside. Grabbing Temp around the waist, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the hall. Her shouts of protest were ignored, as well was the pounding on her back. "Calm down princess, I'm treating you with the upmost respect...for my standards." Temp scoffed, and was silent until the reached her room. Speedy dropped her onto the unmade bed roughly, a smirk replacing his scowl. She brushed the strands of colorful hair out of her eyes.

"You're such a gay wad!" Temp hissed through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes unbothered by her insult. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed in concentration, a small inching across her lips. The smell of smoke filled the air, as well as an uncomfortable hotness. "Genius, your pants are on fire." Speedy turned to see the pants of his spandex engulfed in flames. He cried out in shock and began to fan it quickly. "You idiot, don't fan it! Let me handle it." She pointed a finger towards his rear, ice shot from her finger immediately putting out the flames. "That'll teach ya, Speedo. Now get out." She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pushed him out the door.

"You set my butt on fire, WHY?!" Speedy shouted furiously. He pounded forcefully on the door, almost hard enough to leave dents.

"They don't call me Temp for nothin'!" She explained. Speedy thundered back into the common room. Aqualad sat on the couch reading peacefully. The archer kicked the super computer angrily; in return he hopped across the room in pain. The Atlantean snickered quietly, closing the book with a snap.

"Did she not appreciate being carried? Dude, what happened to your pants?!" Aqualad exclaimed choking back a laugh. A fairly large singe hole revealed Speedy's bright red boxers. He swore loudly and stormed into the kitchen loudly. "Did Temp do that?" A grunt came in reply, followed by the slam of the fridge door. "Traing tonight should be fun!"

**Here it is hope it's good. I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. training, IMs, and dates Oh my?

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans than Aqualad would be dating Raven and Robin would even consider Starfire, does that happen NO! than I don't own them!  
****Anyway enjoy!**

All six Titans had gathered in the training room and were warming up, when Bee called attention. "Okay guys, I want to see how well Temp can do without her powers. Speedy, you can go up against her first," Bee explained. The archer smirked, as Temp stood anxiously before him. 'Piece of cake,' He thought cockily.

"Look Temp, if you aren't able..." He was cut off by a judo sweep that knocked him to the ground. Temp stood over him a smug smile on her face. "I wasn't ready, you hot head!" Speedy grabbed her leg and tripped her, before pinning her to the floor. "You aren't so tough now are you?" Using her slender legs, she wrapped them around her and threw Speedy over her head. She knelt over him panting slightly, her lips inches from his own. Temp stood confidently before Bee, expecting praise.

"Not bad, but not enough for a mission. I expect you here at 5am for another training session," Bee stated, unimpressed. She spun on her heel and flaunted out of the room. The twins and Aqualad followed shortly after, giving her an encouraging smile. Temp sighed, before punching a nearby punch bag, causing it to break of its chain. Speedy watched as she continued to punch the air furiously.

"Don't be mad, Bumblebutt expects perfection from everyone. I thought you were great, you kicked my butt real good," Speedy complimented with a chuckle. He placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly. "I'm sorry about earlier, can we start over? Hey, my name's Speedy."

"I'm Temp and if someone wants perfection, than that's what they'll get," She sneered. Temp gave one last air punch, before storming off. Speedy shook his head with a groan, as he retired to his room. No one was going to change that girl's mind.

HotandCold103 has just signed in

PrettyBoyS7 has just signed in

HotandCold103: What do u want Speedo?

PrettyBoyS7: I was just seein' who was on, but if u don't want me...

HotandCold103: no, u can stay on I guess

PrettyBoyS7: ok...so u control ice and fire?

HotandCold103: anything 2 deal with heat or cold

PrettyBoyS7: Oh...

HotandColdS7: nice name

PrettyBoyS7: lol...thanx offered it 2 me 2day

HotandCold103: y r u so interested in me?

PrettyBoyS7: Um...no comment 4 sake of humiliation

HotandCold103: ...nvm I g2g bye

HotandCold103 has just signed off

PrettyBoyS7: Temp will you go on a date with me, yea that was worth an hour of practice

PrettyBoyS7 has just signed off

Temp closed her laptop slowly, glancing at some distant object. "Why are you falling for him Temp? You know what happened last time," She thought aloud. There was a soft knock on the door. She stood up and activated the door to open. Speedy stood outside her room, wearing nothing but his boxers. "May I help you?" Temp tugged her hair nervously. He smiled flirtatiously, leaning in against the frame. "Speedy...why did you knock?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I want to talk with you, that's all I swear." Raising her eyebrow, she stepped aside allowing him to enter, which he did. "I was wonderin' would you want to go out sometime. You know on a date, and before you say anything no it's not a trick." Temp looked taken aback, almost stunned.

"Well, I don't know," she whispered in his ear. Her slender finger played with his chest hair, her other finger trailing through his neat red hair. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, 3pm tomorrow, we'll go 'out'." Speedy stuttered as she pushed him lightly out the door. "See ya tomorrow morning, Speedo!" The door slid closed and Temp sat in front of it. "Did that just happen, to me?"

**Here's Chapter 2! Yeah! feed back accepted**


	3. More critisism

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did I'd have so much more fun in life! **

Temp! Get up you're as bad as Speedy!" Bumblebee shouted, pounding powerfully on the door.  
Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes focusing on the red digits that read 10:00. She gasped and jumped up and ran to the door. An extremely ticked leader stood before her, hands on hips. "Why are you tired, you left for your room early last night?"  
Temp's eyes shifted to the floor apprehensively. All night she had, had troubled thoughts and twisted and turned through the night.

"I, uh...had trouble adjusting to my new environment, that's all," Temp lied.  
Bumblebee only stared at her in disbelief, her head tilted slightly. "I'm sorry, I'll be right out." The door slid closed, and Temp bustled to get into her workout leggings and Tank top. She rushed into the training room, to find the Titans waiting impatiently.  
"Um...what's going on?"

"You fought Speedy yesterday, today we'll try Aqualad," Bumblebee stated.  
Aqualad stood waiting patiently before her. Temp threw a left hook, which was barely able to be dodged by him.  
He grasped her arm, but was pushed back several feet, when she did a back flip. Aqualad cursed quietly, when he realized Temp had kicked him in the jaw. Temp jumped using winter air to keep her levitated, to reach the Atlantean more quickly.  
Holding down his arms he was pinned, and more simply defeated. She smirked placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Better, but could still use some work."

"Are you kidding? I beat his butt and all you can say is 'better'?! I do have the ability to use my super powers and I only used it to levitate. But I still kicked **both** of their butts! Forget it, if you want to call me an amateur again I'll be in my room," Temp spat, her best death glare aimed at Bumblebee.  
She stormed out of the room, once more leaving the Titans in shock. Speedy glanced at his leader, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Smooth, oh mighty leader, real smooth," He said sarcastically.  
"You can't even beat Aqua that fast, and you know it! Next time try a compliment, Temps a great fighter. You don't always have to be, so hard on us. One day you'll regret it!" No one knew that Temp had been standing in the hallway listening to Speedy's tirade.  
Speedy soon came through the doorway only to see Temp smiling kindly at him. "I uh...I can." Temp embraced him in an affectionate hug. Not expecting her to this, his eyes widened dramatically. "Are you...?"

"Shut up and take it Speedo," She ordered. He nodded, before wrapping his arms around her thin frame. They stood there, soaking in the moment.  
"I misjudged you, pretty boy you ain't half bad." Speedy chuckled, giving her one of his charming smiles. "Can't wait till 3, see you then."  
She left him, not knowing that he punched the triumphantly.

**Here's the third chapter, sorry it's so short. And in case you are wondering, I have nothing against Bee. I just thought that as a strong leader, and the only female, she'd definately fight to stay in control with another female in the building. And thanks to those who have reviewed and to Dusk Moon Dawn who gave me some advice!**


	4. A Kiss for you

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans**

At 2:30, Temp exited her own room and entered the common room. She wore civilian clothing, instead of her 'Temp' uniform.  
Taking a seat on the couch, she watched Mas and Menos, play Game Station together. "You're in civilian clothes, going out tonight?" Aqualad asked.  
Temp turned to see the Atlantean at the kitchen table, a book in his hand once more.

As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going with Speedy, not that you'd care," Temp boasted. Aqualad arched an eyebrow questioningly, as he got up to join her on the couch. Mas and Menos looked up from the Game Station quickly, their eyes wide with jealousy.

"Senior Speedy...la fecha...contigo?" Mas and Menos exclaimed in unison. _Speedy...a date...with you?  
_She nodded slowly, not really sure as to what they were saying. "Por lo?!" _Why him!?_ Their eyes only continued to get bigger.  
"Tu re demasiado bueano por lo!" _you are too good for him! _Temp giggled and ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Sorry boys, but it's true. He asked me last night," She explained.  
Aqualad still had a look of disbelief on his face, but said nothing. Mas and Menos pouted, as they continued to play there game.  
Speedy soon came into the room, looking hot in his maroon polo and ripped jeans. "Hey Speedo, you ready to go?" He nodded placing an arm around her waist fondly. "Great, we'll see you boys later!" They entered the Titans' 20 vehicle garage. "So...what are we taking to get to town?"  
Speedy grinned slyly.

"Ever ride a motorcycle?" He asked mischievously. His flaming red motorbike cruised down the streets of Steel City. Several people began to whisper excitedly, curious as to who he was with. Parking before Linguini's Pizza Place, Speedy assisted temp off the vehicle.  
She took off her helmet, her hair falling gracefully down her back. "So was I good person to take you on your first motorcycle ride?" Temp rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "This is the best pizza joint in town, it serves..."

"Pizza!" she exclaimed in a mocking tone. Speedy laughed and took her by the hand lovingly. A group of preppy girls glared at her in disdain or jealously.  
She smirked and cuddled a little closer to the archer. "So are you going to just have us stare at it or are we going in?"  
It was Speedy's turn to roll his eyes, as they made their way into the restaurant. Together, they ate pizza and had a throe conversation about what ever came up.  
"Speedo, this is probably one of the best dates I've ever had." He smiled charmingly and gestured for them to go somewhere else.

His motorcycle stopped in front of a small garden with a stone path leading to a love seat bench.  
It had a spectacular view of the sun, and was located in one of the quieter parts of town. He offered for her to take a seat on the bench.  
Temp accepted, allowing Speedy to place an arm around her. "Temp, I uh really like you and want to be more than friends," Speedy began slowly. His lips were inches from making contact with her lips. "Would you consider being my..."  
He never finished, they were too caught up in their kiss. They sat in that position, their lips inter locked, on the verge of a French kiss.

Several minutes later, they were satisfied and came up for some much needed air. "I will be yours," Temp whispered.  
He smiled and pulled her closer to his chest. "But, we better get going or they might..." Speedy pressed his lips once more against hers.

"Screw them, it's about us right now," Speedy stated. "If they need me I've got my communicator." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She gave him a flirtatious smile, while she stroked the side of his face. "I love you, Temp."

"And I you," She cooed. They stayed there until the sun disappeared over the horizon. "Speedy, we can make out later, but right now I'm freezing. And that's saying something for the Queen of Ice." The archer pouted slightly, but mounted his motorcycle all the same.  
They rode back to the tower and parked the motorbike. When they entered the common room, they didn't expect to see a very ticked Bumblebee...

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy.**


	5. Seperate ways and The End

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

"You were out...for six hours!? I can't believe how irresponsible, that was!" Bumblebee scolded. "Next time give me a heads up when you go 'out'."  
Temp narrowed her eyes, there was no way some girl named after an insect was going to tell her when she can go on a date.  
"And if you don't like the way I run this team, you can leave!" Once the words had left Bee's mouth, she immediately wanted them back.

"Fine, I'll be gone by morning," Temp hissed. Speedy and Bumblebee gasped. "I suggest getting a new leading tactic. I've always looked out for me and me alone. Now I know why." She bitterly left the room, her hair whipping dangerously behind her. Mas and Menos said something so dirty, that even  
in the language of the bird's, it would burn your eyes out. They sped out of the room, continuing to curse. Bumblebee stood in utter shock,  
her usually buzzing wings motionless. Aqualad sighed and left the room, silent.

"Great job, now I've probably lost my new girlfriend. Thanks a lot Bumblebutt!" Speedy snapped. He raced after Temp,  
hoping to be able to convince her to stay. Temp sat on the floor furiously stuffing things into her duffle bag. "Temp, please don't go.  
I love you, please!" She turned to face him a sad smile on her face. "And if you don't stay, I'm coming with you."

"Speedo, I obviously don't belong here, you do. That's why you have to stay. But because 'I knew you, I have been  
changed for good'," She choked. He hugged her, not wanting to release. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he buried his face in her hair.  
"If you need me, I'm just a call away. I'll keep my communicator with me." Temp kissed him quickly on the lips, and turned to leave. "Good bye, hon."  
With that she was gone, as quickly as she came.

Speedy walked into his room, collapsing on his bed crying soundlessly. The bed creaked slightly as a figure sat beside him. "You loved her didn't you?"  
Aqualad asked quietly. A sob came in response as he muffled them deeper into his pillow. "If that's true go after her. She probably  
hasn't gotten far." Speedy sat up his cheeks stained with tears.

"I've always liked you the best Gill face," He stated as he ran out of the room. The Atlantean rolled his eyes and left for his room.  
Speedy mounted his motorcycle,as he rode into a storm that had blown in (it sounded romantic), determined to find Temp. Pulling out his yellow  
communicator, he flipped it open. "Temp pick up." His voice muffled behind his helmet. Her face flickered onto the screen,  
it looked as if she had been crying as well. "Where are you?"

"Waiting for the 11 o'clock subway, why?" She explained. Speedy turned his cycle sharply down Wayward St. parking before the subway entrance. "Why do you have your helmet on?"

"Turn around and you'll see why," He said slowly. Temp's head turned to see a soaking wet Speedy, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
He smiled charmingly and walked up to her. "There was no way I was letting you go with that pathetic good bye kiss did you?"  
She threw her arms around him and gave him the most heartfelt kiss, so heartfelt I can't explain in the puny American vocabulary. Not caring that she  
was now wet because of him. Not caring that everyone was staring at them strangely. "If you want to go that's fine, but I still want to keep our relationship."

"Definitely, I wouldn't want it any other way Speedo," She whispered. He nodded and turned to leave, hurrying up the steps.  
Temp watched him, biting her lower lip in deep thought, before darting up the stairs. Speedy was just about to mount his motorcycle, when she appeared  
by his side. "I'm not use to the whole team thing, but I'll give it another go" He smiled and handed  
her his spare helmet. "You knew I'd come back, didn't you.  
No one can get rid of me that easily and you know it."

"What do you think?" Speedy stated, before riding towards home once more.

**Fin**

**Here's the final chapter. I really wnat to make more oneshots with these two, so if you have any ideas, put it in a reveiw! Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
